My Family In The Far Reaches Of The Universe
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Raph's a sayian, but doesn't know it yet. When his supposed Dad and two Uncles' show up, he has a lot to question about his origin and his brotherhood. He has to choose one of them. Which family will he choose: His real one or the one that adopted him when he was just a hatchling?
1. My son

TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

My Family In The Far Reaches Of The Universe

Chapter 1- Energy surge

"Person Talking" 'Person thinking' _'flashbacks'_

'Why can't we ever search for someone on our side of the galaxy?' were the thoughts of Vegeta. Vegeta is young man in his early 20's, has black spikey hair, and is a Sayian. "Are we there yet, Kakarot?" he asks the young man at the front of their space vessel. "No, Vegeta. And for the last time, stop calling me that." says Goku. Goku is a young man that's 21 years old, has black hair that spikes out it different places, and he's a Super Sayian. "Will you two stop fighting!" screams the angry Namecian named Piccllo. Piccllo is a young alien species called a Namecian. He is one of the last of his kind, or so he thinks. "Quiet, Namecian. This isn't your discussion." demands Vegeta. Piccllo growls at him and raises his fists. "How about I give you something to discuss, you pile of Sayian garbage!" yells Piccllo. Vegeta turns red and faces the Namecian with clenched fists and teeth. "It'd be my pleasure to take part in your challenge." snarls Vegeta, with hatred gleaming in his eyes. Goku sees them getting closer to each other and puts the ship on auto-pilot. "WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" he screams at the top of his lungs. With widened eyes Vegeta and Piccllo turn away from their fight and stare at Goku. "I've had it up to here with you two and your fighting! If you two start up again, you are both riding the rest of the way gagged and bound in the freezer!" he exclaims. Vegeta and Piccllo look to each other then back to Goku, and nod their heads in agreement. "Good." says Goku calmly and turns back to the wheel to pilot. "He's very intimidating when he wants to be." whispers Vegeta to Piccllo. "No kidding. I thought he was going to beat us to pulps for fighting again." Piccllo quietly responds back. Goku looks back at them with a warning glare and theyb sit down on the floor facing away from each other. "Just be glad, Chi-chi isn't here. She'd do a lot more than me." says Goku with a smirk on his face.

"Goku, how do we find him, if we don't even know what he looks like?" asks Piccllo after a few minutes of pure scilence. Goku turns to look at him then smirks. "How we always find people. We follow their energy signals." answers Goku. Piccllo nods his head and lays it down on the wall next to him. Suddenly, they feel a strong energy surge pulling at them. "What was that?" asks Vegeta not recognizing the energy signal. "That was my son and your nephew's power level spiking." says Goku in a quiet voice, still not quite believing what he felt. Piccllo's eyes go as wide as saucers and he starts to sqirm on the spot. "How could anyone have a power level that high! It felt like the person had at least a power level of over a million, Goku!" bellows Piccllo on the verge of a major freak out. Goku chuckles to himself and twists his body toward the two men sitting on the floor. "Looks like Raphael's been eating those Sensue Beans I've been sending him." he says. Vegeta gasps along with Piccllo. Raphael.! The Raphael! No one down on Earth knew it, but they are about to be astonished by the great power that lives right under their feet.

"So, how do we find Raphael,once we get to Earth?" asks Goku. Vegeta sees red and runs for Goku. "What do you mean, 'what do we do'?!" roars Vegeta, pinning Goku to the wall. Goku looks Vegeta straight in the eye and frowns. "I mean, I don't know where my son is on earth. I've been following his energy surges for the last 2 weeks." Goku expalins with irritation laced into his voice. Vegeta lets go of Goku and backs up a little. "You dragged us out into space to help you find your son, our nephew, and you don't know where he is on the blasted planet." laughs Vegeta. Goku sighs and rubs his face. "Yeah, that's the truth. And if you have a problem with it, you can find a new way home." says Goku as he turns back towards the wheel of the ship. Piccllo shakes his head and laughs loudly. "We could've stayed home on Planet Namek, but instead we wnted to help you find your worthless son." he says with fear laced into his shaking voice. "Whatch it, Piccllo. He's you nephew, and a few minutes ago you were afraid of his power level." says Goku in that 'as a matter of fact' tone of voice. Piccllo's face heats up into a light pinkish hue and he turns his face away. "Okay, Kakarot. We shall stay and help you find your son. But, if we do not find him after 2 days, we will leave the planet without him." says Vegeta. Goku pivets on his foot and stares at Vegeta. "Deal." he says breathlessly. 'You better be in New York like I think, Raphael. or I won't be able to meet you.' were the thoughts of Goku as the space vessel flies out of sight into a blanket of stars and space dust.


	2. I don't feel so good

My Family In The Far Reaches Of The Universe

Chapter 2- Raphie's sick!

It was an ordinary day in the Lair. Leo was meditating in the dojo, Mikey was in the living room, and Donnie was in his lab tinkering on another experiment. Raph was in his room sleeping and for some strange reason he wouldn't get up. He'd been acting weird all day, he didn't show up for breakfast or answer the door when someone knocked. It was Wednesday so they thought he'd be excited to go out and patrol for the first time in a few weeks. Leo walks out of the dojo and glances over at Raph's door. "What are you hiding, Raph?" whispered Leo to himself. Inside Raph's room, he was starting to wake up. "Ugh, I feel like shell." groaned Raph as he sat up. His stomach did a giant backflip and lies back down. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. Raph frowns at his weakness and sits up again, this time ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach. "Gotta' get up and go eat something." said Raph to himself, stumbling towards his door. 'Leo and them are goin' ta' freak if 'dey see me walkin' 'round like I'm drunk.' was his last thought as he walked out his door into the hallway. Leo and Mikey were in the living room watching a movie, then he noticed that Donnie wasn't anywhere to be seem. 'He's probably in 'is lab.' he thought. Leo turns around and sees Raph leaning against the hallway walls.

"Raph, what's wrong?" he asks his brother. Mikey turns around and sees Raph as well and rushes up to him. "I just feel funky, ya' know?" he questions as black spots dance in front of his face. "What do you mean, funky?" asks Leo. "I-I mean-" is all Raph can get out before he collapses to the ground in a heap. "Raph!" shouts Leo in surprise and kneels down next to Raph. "Donnie, Master Splinter!" screams Mikey. Donnie and Splinter rush out of their rooms and straight to Mikey's location. "What is the matter- Raphael!" screams Splinter as soon as he sees Raph. "What happened to him?" asks Donnie as he examines Raph. "He walked out of his room and looked kind of sick, then he started to sway so we came up here to help him down and he just collapsed to the ground." says Leo in a rapid voice. "Guys, I have no idea what's wrong with Raph. He doesn't have a fever or a chill to his skin. His temperature is at normal, there is absolutely nothing wrong with him." says Donnie in an astonished voice. They look at each other than back down to Raph with perplexed looks on their faces. What was wrong with Raph?

Back up in space...

Goku's head perks up and he goes wide-eyed. "Do you two feel that?" he asks to Vegeta and Piccllo. Vegeta and Piccllo look at each other and their jaws drop. "How many sensu beans did you give that boy, Kakarot?" asks Vegeta. "Um, I'm not exactly sure. I just kind of grabbed two hand fulls of them and put them in a bag, then sent them to him." he says with a chuckle in his voice. Piccllo and Vegeta faint on the spot. Goku looks at them in a strange way then back out the space ship window. "I hope you're okay, son." he whispers as he continues to fly off into the depths of space.


	3. He may find out

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Dragon Ball Z Kai in

My Family on the Far Reaches of the universe

Chapter 3- He's going to start remembering soon

** With Goku and them...**

Vegeta and Piccllo wake up in the space pod and groan as they sit up. "Where in the devil are we?" growls Vegeta as he rubs his head. Goku turns around and looks down at his fallen comrades. "Hey, guys. How was your nap?" he asks with a smile. "Now, is not the time for jokes, Goku." says Piccllo as he tries to stand without falling. "What happened to us, Kakarot?" asks Vegeta as he slowly gets on his feet. Goku grins sheepishly and hums. "Well, I told you that, I sent my son two handfuls of sensu beans ,after we felt his power level." says Goku as he turns his head to the side. Piccllo and Vegeta focus on Raph's power level and gasp when they feel it. "Are you kidding me?! That brat is stronger than Frieza and Cell combined!" shouts Vegeta. Piccllo just stands in awe at the power he's feeling. "Goku, you'r insane." he says with disbelief laced in his voice.

**Down with Leo and them...**

Leo is pacing outside Donnie's lab and waiting to hear what happened to Raph a few hours ago. Donnie opens the door and steps out along with Mikey and Splinter. "So, what's wrong with him?" he asks them. The three look at each other and then back to Leo. "He is going to start remembering soon, Leonardo." says Splinter. Leo looks at Splinter with confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean, Sensei?" he asks his father. Splinter sighs deeply. "I mean he is going to know we are not his only family." says Splinter calmly. Leo goes wide-eyed and shakes his head. "Then why did he collapse?" he asks, clearly worried about their unconscious brother. "Remember the note said he would start getting his powers when he was 15 or 16. They probably overwhelmed him to the point of exhaustion." explains Donnie.

Leo looks from Donnie to Mikey to Splinter and back the other way before saying "Doesn't that mean that his real family is coming to get him tomorrow?" he says with question drawn into his voice. Donnie goes wide-eyed and faints on the spot. "I think that means yes." says Mikey. Splinter turns away from his last two conscious sons and says "If it is true that Raphael's true family is going to be here tomorrow, we had better brace for impact. Raphael will not take this lightly and he will not go without a fight." says Splinter sadly.


End file.
